


Caught you

by Jezabel



Series: Dead by Daylight: Insomnesia [2]
Category: A Nightmare on Elm Street - All Media Types, Dead by Daylight (Video Game), Friday the 13th Series (Movies)
Genre: (as in Quentin shouldn't use that many), (as in Remake Freddy will mention it), Badly used medicine, Blood, Blood and Gore, Bondage, Canon-Typical Behavior, Canon-Typical Violence, Decapitation, Fluff, Gore, Insomnia, Light BDSM, M/M, Manipulation, Murder, Mutual Masturbation, Orgasm Denial, Separation, Smut, Temporary Amnesia, Threats, Trauma, blowjob, fight, mention of pedophilia, super fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:34:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 13,749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23626216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jezabel/pseuds/Jezabel
Summary: The Fog getting weaker, Quentin and Herman get separated as they are brought back to the normal world, yet something seems off. The Doctor has to deal with a home that is no longer and Quentin has a free roaming nightmare to deal with. What they don't know is the hidden allies this trip out of the fog brought to them.
Relationships: Freddy Krueger/Jason Voorhees, Herman Carter | The Doctor/Quentin Smith
Series: Dead by Daylight: Insomnesia [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1656313
Comments: 41
Kudos: 43





	1. One, Two...

**Author's Note:**

> I would like to give special thanks to my buddy, NoctisValex, who motivated me when I wasn't sure this fic was a good idea.  
> Now it's a great idea and I love it very deeply!  
> I will add tags as the chapter go along, as this is still a work in progress!  
> Enjoy!

The Doctor noticed the realm changing around him, shifting as survivors and killers were getting better relationships. He could see his institute change, sometimes going back to its original states, sometimes getting even more destroyed, and even if it was going back to its original state in flashes, he still felt as if it wasn't back to normal. Whatever normal was.

He was running after Min during a trial when the tremendous earthquake happened. He saw her fall go the ground and immediately covered her with his body as the walls were crumbling around them.

"Doc, what the fuck is going on?!"

"You talk as if I could know."

He grabbed her to bring her next to the gates, where the roof couldn't get to them if it fell down. He kept Min against him despite her hitting his arms away, not wanting his protection even though she needed it.

That's when a dark void started swallowing the insides of the hospital slowly, Herman hitting the gates, hoping to open them.

"Doc, it's closing in!!!"

"I'm aware!"

He kept hitting before realising she wasn't panicking anymore.

"Feng?"

She seemed shocked, drawn to the very thing she was fearing just moments before.

"Home…"

He looked and could see Léry's, it was broken and ruined but it felt familiar, he watched as Min walked into the void without looking back.

".... Quentin."

He hit the exit gates again, yelling his name before being swallowed too.

…

He was staring right at it. A window to his old life. Why going back there when all that was waiting for him was ruins and nothingness. He looked at the world around him, grey fumes and spiraling broken walls, he turned his back on the window to keep walking around. He could probably find him, if he searched for long enough. He didn't have much to do, or anywhere else to go.

That's when he heard his voice, yelling. He ran to him, searching, calling, but was only met with silence again as he got to another opened void. It led to another hospital, one he's never seen before. He looked down to see Harrington's watch on the floor.

It was easy to put the pieces together.

"Guess I can't get you off my back, Harrington."

He walked in, closing his eyes and bracing for impact.

…

And what an impact it was. As soon as he stepped in a dark office, his head started hurting like crazy, blood pouring out. His screams alerting the nurses right away before he passed out.

He woke up in a hospital bed, almost laughing at the irony. He was told he had several open wounds on his head that they treated as best they could before putting in some bandages, telling him he probably will have to keep them for a while.

So being back to the real world meant he could feel his wounds again. Some killers were going to have a worse trip than him. He started asking what was this place and judging by everyone's reaction, he was supposed to be in charge of this hospital. He blamed his "silly" questions on his injuries, gathering information while not raising suspicions.

After a bit of rest, he succeeded to get back to his work, whatever his work was. It wasn't that different from his work before he was in charge of Léry's, he just had to learn the layout of this new place.

Once he is fully settled in, he'll just have to start and look for Quentin.

…

He woke up in a foggy place, he didn't really understand what was happening or where he was. He tried to remember but everything seemed cloaked, as if nothing happened since… since….

"Quentin."

Oh shit….

He searched around, running, tripping on his way, trying to find anything that could look like an exit.

And he found one.

"Well, that's awfully easy…"

A huge metal door with an exit sign written on it. It was almost comical, and if there's one thing he knew about his enemy, it's that his sense of humor got eaten by revenge a long time ago. He decided to play the naive protagonist and opened the door, only to find himself in an old mansion he's never seen before.

The wood creaked under his feet, he was glad he saw enough crazy things not to be so spooked by the place. What were the things he saw though.. he couldn't remember.

"Quentin…"

The voice calling him was different than the one he was running from, yet not trustworthy at all. He followed it to a bright room and jumped as he discovered a man that looked awfully a lot like Freddy waiting for him, sitting at the end of an impossibly long diner table.

"Is this one of your new tricks?"

"Please. Don't be insulting. Don't compare me to that dipshit."

Compare? They looked very similar to him, it was hard not to compare them. The gloved hand gestured to him to sit down.

"Yeah. No. I'm fine standing."

"Sit down."

The powerful pressure on his shoulders surprised him but he fought it back as best he could, proving he wasn't going to be that easily manipulated.  
The man sighed heavily.

"You give me no choice then."

Another gesture, but not to him, to someone behind him?

He didn't have time to turn around before he felt two powerful hands grabbing his shoulders, lifting him with ease before forcing him down on one of the chairs. After calming the shakes that were covering his whole body, he looked back to see a giant figure, slowly making its way to the Freddy copycat at the end of the table. He had no idea what it was but he was bigger than any killer he'd seen. How many killers did he see?

"Now. We don't have a lot of time. So I'll make this quick."

Quentin was shaking again, his whole body really didn't like being here.

"The dumbass you dare call Freddy Krueger has been tarnishing my reputation. Making people hating him more than fear him. Making us… disappear."

Quentin looked back to the massive man behind the killer. He wasn't saying much, nor was he moving. The hockey mask had never felt more terrifying.

"Are you listening, boy?"

"Y.. yes."

"We have a common enemy. And we can help each other. But I cannot access you easily. Especially since you avoid sleep."

Oh, he sure was going to avoid it ten times more after this.

"I mean. I don't blame you. I would rather stay up to death rather than hear this dumbass again…"

He started mimicking the deep voice.

" 'do you know how to bring people back from the dead?!' … Come on, it's ridiculous."

What the hell was going on?

"Anyhoo."

Quentin's nails were slowly planting themselves in the wooden table.

"You'll need to find a link to bring me into whatever world you're going to."

He was going somewhere?

The man looked at the creature behind him with a crooked smile before going back to him.

"Search for a lake."

He woke up gasping for air in a trailer. 

Where was he?

He slid off the bed, looking through the window into the dense forest. He wasn't in his town, and he wasn't in…. 

"... The fog?"

What was the fog anyway? He sighed and recognized some of his belongings in the trailer. He'll have to try and piece himself together while thinking on whatever new nightmare he stepped into.


	2. Always with you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Quentin, who now has a full committee in his head, has to find new ways to stay awake while not losing his sanity.

It took some time for him to get used to his new environment. He was certainly not home, yet he could feel a familiar aura from this place. It didn’t mean he was safe, as Freddy was probably still trying to get to him. He tried to avoid sleep as best he could, thankfully, his enemy was a dramatic piece of shit, he liked to built up his arrival by making Quentin fear it, losing precious time, as Quentin would always put an alarm to wake him up before he gets to him. Sadly enough, he knew that Freddy was far from dumb, and one day he won’t be able to trick him anymore.

He had to get supplies, meds, coffee, anything to help him stay awake, stay alive, until he’ll start hallucinating. When it starts, he’ll allow himself to rest with a set timer. But for now, supplies were what he needed most. He found out about the abandoned hospital and search it from top to bottom, looking everywhere but nothing seemed to have been left behind, sadly enough. He had no choice but to get to an actual hospital and try to steal something, anything.

It was surprisingly easy. The nurses there weren’t that busy, so he would come with the most stupid excuses and they would check on him, turning their backs as he steals adrenaline. If it was noticed though, he might as well just give himself to the police, as he was the only patient around.

Well, not really.

One day, he saw them bring a very injured young man. It looked like he took a harsh beating and even the police came in. He looked so familiar, he felt as if he could sit down next to him and fit right in. But he couldn’t quite put a finger on why.

“I swear to god Harrington, I’ll be the one diagnosing your dead corpse one day.”

That’s when he saw him. A tall, imposing doctor with a booming voice, a name tried to bang inside his brain, his heart exploding into his chest, his mind getting dizzy. It didn’t take long for him to faint and be brought to the nearby room by the nurses.

He saw the fog, the laugh resonating around him.

“Shit.”

This wasn’t planned, this was bad. And the laugh echoing around him was only proof of it.

“They all abandoned you, Quentin.”

What was that supposed to mean?

He felt the knives slide on his neck, a breath behind his ear.

“But don’t worry. We’ll always have each other..”

He tried to push him but found himself in the hospital room again, after being promptly slapped by one of nurse. He never met him before. His white eyes and skin were haunting.

“Welcome back.”

He stood up and Quentin couldn’t help shivering at the sight in front of him. He was at least two meters tall and long black hair were braided behind his back, the other nurses gathering around him.

“See what happens when you don’t get enough sleep? You go and give us a heart attack…”

He smiled a bit, straightening up.

“Sorry… I’ll.. I’ll be more careful…”

He can’t come to this hospital during the day again. He can’t take the risk of fainting again.

He left to go back to his trailer, sighing heavily. What was he supposed to do now? Staying awake was one thing, but there was also that other.. Freddy. He did say something about a lake. Quentin took a map he got from the tourist office, searching for anything that could look like a lake that can turn into a terrifying location. Because he can only assume that’s where these guys come from.

And sure enough, he found a lake that was isolated from the rest, in the middle of the forest. Luckily enough, his trailer wasn’t so far from it. He took a backpack and put his meds and his thermos filled with coffee in it, bringing a first aid kit too, just in case. For all he knew this could be yet another trap set up by Freddy… or by Freddy. He was going to need nicknames soon enough because this is bound to be confusing.

He walked through the forest for a while until he finally reached the lake, watching over it as the moon was rising, soon to be covered by clouds that weren’t there minutes ago.. He kept walking to the cabin near the water, finding the door unlocked. He went inside, coughing at the dust and the cobwebs, getting rid of them as he got to what seemed like a living room. Apparently no one took the decency to clean the place up after… what looked like a storm… maybe?

He closed the windows and boarded the broken ones as best he could. If he had to stay here for a night or two, might as well be secured. Thunder rolled in and he thought the timing was a bit too on point. He walked around the place, finding evidence that what closed the place wasn’t a storm at all. The blood covered walls was a good first hint. He looked outside to watch the dock leading to the lake, sighing.

“He did say to search for a lake…”

He went outside, fighting the strong gusts of wind pushing him away, shaking the trees around the lake. He slowly walked on the wooden dock, surprised to see hints of a fight there, with claw marks.

Claw marks…

As if this wasn’t a big enough sign that he needed to get out, bubbles started to come out of the water, until a giant man got out, grabbing the dock with his hand. He didn’t even see his face, he just ran as fast as he could back to the cabin, tripping on the debris once inside, slamming head first on the floor.

He got woken up by a blaring headache, holding his own head in his hand as he turned around, grunting. He jumped as he saw the hockey mask again, the man towering over him, breathing deeply, clenching his fists. He took a step towards him, Quentin crawling backwards, repressing whimpers of fear in his throat. He might not be scared of Freddy and his wits, this was just a giant, powerful creature, motivated by bloodshed… probably.

Thankfully, or not, a clawed hand suddenly patted the giant’s chest, stopping him.

“You can’t have this one, Jason. Remember?”

He tried to ignore him, taking another step before the Nightmare stepped in front of him, pushing him back with both hands on his chest now.

“Jason. I said. You can’t have this one.”

He pushed him again and this time, with a grunt, the man stopped, relaxing. Quentin had to control his shivering, getting back to his feet slowly, still wary of these two, Freddy turning around to look at him.

“You found a lake. Good job.”

He frowned, not really grasping what the difference was between dreaming here or not. After all, he was still dreaming, he was still in danger.

“This place is very special, you know. It’s my boy’s place.”

“This is no boy to me but go on.”

He laughed, cackled, before shrugging.

“Your little copycat can’t find us here. And even if he does, he’ll be at a disadvantage.”

He rose his arms, welcoming him.

“We have all the time we need to talk.”

Quentin was still ready to fight if he needed to.

“Talk about what?”

“The annihilation of your, and my, enemy.”

“And how am I supposed to do that?”

“Well if you could keep your little dipshit mouth from asking dumb questions every seconds, I’ll be able to explain.”

Quentin backed up all the way to the wall, swallowing whatever was stuck in his throat, not adding anything more to the joy of his interlocutor.

“Me and my little friend here used to be feared by every single kid in the area. People wouldn’t even dare come to this cabin, wouldn’t even dare touch this lake. We used to roam like we owned the place. And we did.”

Jason slowly got back next to the man, the size difference between the two making Quentin even more uncomfortable, as their threat level was the exact same despite it. They made a terrifying duo as Quentin knew he had no chances against them, dream realm or not.

“We had a little… incident. A fight. Time passed and people forgot about us, erased us. We were no longer feared, no longer needed. The only way I had to save us was to bring us here. But you get bored after wandering the same place for a while.”

A pause.

“Well. I got bored.”

He patted the man next to him.

“This one fits right in.”

Yeah.. He could see why.

“But this won’t last long. People forgetting us means I lose my power. Losing my power means we won’t be able to keep this up much longer.”

He could feel sorry for them but something tells him it’s probably for the best if they disappear.

“Thankfully, you came along.”

His eyes widened, he didn’t need no thanks for whatever he was about to say.

“You, your friends, and the dumbass who dares take my name. You, indirectly, gave me power, freedom, strength.. But it was short-lived, as your fears slowly turned into rage. And I don’t work on that.”

He shrugged.

“And him neither, which is why your little friend got his head cleaned cut.”

He sighed.

“Didn’t work well for you two, did it?”

He noticed the fists clenching, Quentin restraining himself.

“I’d be pissed too, if we're honest.”

“And I think you should stop talking about it.”

The Nightmare let a smile widened on his face, welcomed by Quentin’s grin and annoyed tone.

“If we’re honest.”

Oooh, he liked him. He had that wit Nancy had, he had that fire in his eyes, that power most of the people who defeated him had. They never really defeated him, but he always loved to see it. A strength he couldn’t wait to break.

“Anyway, I didn’t get enough power to get this guy out too.”

He slapped the other’s shoulder, earning himself a deadly stare.

“And I can’t let him behind.”

“Why not?”

“... I need him for my next plans.”

That was a lie. But Quentin wasn’t going to point that out, he’ll have plenty of time to do that later.

“So! Help us. We get you rid of that pedophile that keeps poking your traumas, and we get to go back to full force.”

“You’re asking me to choose between my torment or the murders of tons of innocents?”

The man shrugged as if it was obvious, and the easiest choice ever.

“Then I guess I’ll just leave.”

“What?!”

Quentin didn’t have time to move from the wall that he already had the man slamming him against it, he couldn't even try to push him away.

“Listen to me. You think your Freddy is going to stop once he got you, hm? He’s going to rip your insides out and then sing along on his way to Hell? Get real, Quentin!”

He had a point. And he also suspected him to have another motive but he’ll get time to find out what it is. He sighed.

“What do you want me to do?”

The killer raised his eyebrows, surprised, but getting his smile back in no time.

“Now that’s what daddy likes to hear…”

He shivered as he felt the blades of the gloved hand slowly caress his cheek, pushing the hair covering his eyes away before he let go of him, going back next to Jason. 

“I mean, you won’t have much to do, you probably started everything, coming here with friends and all, it won’t take long.”

“... I came here alone.”

The killer stopped in his track, looking back to him.

“.... What.”

“I didn’t bring anyone.”

“You came here with a death wish? How dumb are you?”

He shrugged.

“I don’t have friends here anyway, I just got here.”

“... Wait.”

Something didn’t sit well with the killer, and even Quentin could guess it.

“... That’s impossible. I saw your dreams. I saw their dreams. You have friends here.”

“I… Most of my friends died. Killed by Fr-.... by huh… The other.”

“..... Fascinating.”

He couldn’t hide his confusion.

“You don’t remem-”

A powerful shake made the cabin collapse around them, a gust of wind pushing Quentin back against the wall, the thing swallowing him.

He woke up gasping for air in the cabin, getting back up hastily, finding no one around. He wasn’t in the dream world anymore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's a little exposition for yah...  
> Not a lot of action in this chapter but don't worry, it's coming up x')  
> Take care everyone!


	3. Three, Four...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Quentin has to find a way to get whoever was in his head out of there, but first he had to focus on not falling asleep. So he does what he knows best, and starts researching.

After realising that Fred was onto him and his… associates.. Quentin had to be even more careful over his sleep schedule, and take more and more risks. He couldn’t sleep at the cabin everytime, this would just give the location to his enemy and probably ruin everything. Probably. He could only get to this conclusion himself as he hadn’t met with the duo in a long while since they got interrupted. In the meanwhile, he got to search online about the giant creature that almost attacked him last time. Funny enough, the keywords Jason, lake and murder were enough to find everything he needed. After reading about him, he couldn’t help but feel a bit bad for him. He killed many, yet he suffered a lot and after witnessing so many murders and met so many killers, he seemed like he wasn’t so bad.

He couldn’t recall meeting any killers though. But Freddy’s words weren’t left unheard. He did have a memory loss problem, and he was in a city with people he knew, but he couldn’t remember them. Hopefully, Freddy could maybe help with this. Maybe. He wasn’t counting on it much but it’s all he had.

He searched the lake and the forest for a long while, finding where Jason used to live, and also where he was supposed to be. He found the chain underwater, floating as if it was still restraining him, yet no body could be found. Even though it was there, stuck in the dream world. He didn’t really know what he could do more, finding the machete on the ground and bringing it back to the dock. He left it there, thinking maybe he would find it if he ever get out of there. He kept looking at the calm lake in front of him, wondering where he could go from there.

The sound of sharp knives scraping each other made him turn around, jumping as he sees Fred attacking him, protecting himself with his arms only to see him disappear with the blink of an eye.

“... I need more meds…”

He ran to the cabin to get dressed. Night was coming, hopefully he could sneak in the hospital again. He slid through the basement window that was still broken, wondering if he was the only one who actually noticed about that. He’s done it so many times, it was like sneaking around in his own house by now. Thankfully, the hospital didn’t have a huge emergency or anything alarming while he was there, there wasn’t a lot of staff and it was easy to get to the medicine supplier. He got through the corridors, hiding behind cabinets when people would come by, the lightning getting dim during the night, making it easier for him to hide. He got to the security door, using a card he stole from one of the nurse to open in. Once inside, he took what he needed, hiding under a desk as someone came in.

Heavy footsteps, calm voice yet commanding, followed by lighter footsteps. It was definitely the man that made him faint before, and he felt as if he had this scenario so many times, having flashbacks of himself hiding in a locker. Hiding from… from….

“I guess we’ll give him some but we need to be careful with his drug addiction. Let’s not give him another one.”

“Understood. I’ll make sure the doses aren’t too strong.”

“You can go first, I’ll follow.”

The nurse left, and Quentin had to control his panicked heartbeats as the feet got closer to the desk.

“I know you’re hiding somewhere.”

His eyes widened.

“I just need to find you.”

He clasped his hand against his mouth to stop himself to make any noise, his body starting to shake.

“Danny? Yes, it’s me. You got anything?”

Oh thank god. He was on the phone. He wasn’t… Oh thank god. He still had to restrain his sigh of relief, listening intently.

“You keep losing him, I’m starting to think you’ve been lying to us all this time. Hm. Yes. I’ll see you soon I guess.”

He left the room, Quentin letting of the sigh of relief he’s been holding inside him this whole time. He got out of his hiding spot, getting a bit more medicine in his bag before leaving the room, sneaking through the corridor before the lights went out.

“... shit.”

He couldn’t really keep walking, risking to hit something or make noise. He searched for the wall with his hand, walking along it as soon as he found it, the lights coming back up. He didn’t expect to find a body in front of his.

“AH!!!”

He fell to the ground as he tried to back up, crawling backwards as he saw the giant, pale, slim body in front of him, white eyes staring, long dark hair covering most of the body too. He felt as if he just fell into a horror movie. Was he dreaming?

“Visitors hours are over…”

“F-Fuck!”

Without thinking, he ran the opposite way, remembering where the emergency exit was, slamming it open before running as fast as he could.

“Intern Smith? What’s going on?”

The tall man turned around, getting his hair out of the way of his eyes.

“I think someone got the visiting hours mixed up. I probably scared him.”

“... Wait.”

Herman walked next to him, a bit more serious than he usually is, if it was even possible.

“What did he looked like?”

“Pale boy, messy hair and-”

“Huge bags under his eyes?”

“Yes.”

“God damnit.”

Herman ran to the exit door, looking around, but Quentin was already long gone.

…

He ran so fast, he thought he was about to puke, but the fear of getting caught by whatever hellish creature he saw in the hospital was enough to keep him running all the way back to the lake. He slammed the cabin's door close and locked it, stepping backwards to the living room, his erratic breath uncontrollable.

He felt dizzy.

"Ah.. fuck… not now…"

It wasn't surprising. With the lack of sleep and food, running like that after such a rush, his tension going all other the place, he was surprised he didn't collapse as soon as he closed the door.

He stumbled over the low table, getting himself to the dusty sofa, lying on it as he could feel his whole body giving in, the ceiling swirling before his eyes. His eardrums seemed to be vibrating to the sound of his heartbeats, his breath getting louder, and echoing through his whole head as a dark veil covered him.

It didn't last long before he opened his eyes again, woken up by the sound of rushing water and … footsteps? And a voice? He frowned as he pressed on the ground to get up, realising he was in a long cemented corridor, the floor covered with water that almost reach his knees, making him wonder how he didn't drown. The water wasn't enough to stop him from moving, but it was restraining, as dreams tend to slow you down.

He heard it again. A voice. More like a whimper really. Rushed and scared, followed by the pitter patter of footsteps in the water. He slowly walked to it, following it as best he could in the maze of cemented walls he was in. He turned to a corner and saw it, not getting the chance to say anything before he saw what was following. A child getting followed by Fred wasn't a good sight to deal with his own trauma. He had to repress a flash of an awful memory before trying to hurry to them, turning to an opposite corner, hoping to cut them off.

He stopped when the pitter patter ended, leaving only whimpers and sobs echoing through the walls, he had to hurry. He followed them as fast as he could before finding a dead end, a child curled up on the ground next to the wall. He slowly walked to him, worried as he noticed he was only wearing a white short. His body was also different, his spine showing way more than it should, his arms too skinny compared to the rest of his body. It was starting to click in Quentin's head.

"Jason?"

He used the softest voice he could muster despite the rush and the fear of Fred that could come back at any moment, or maybe was even watching right now. The boy got his hands away from his face, looking back at Quentin with surprise, and maybe hope. He took his jacket off and helped him up to cover himself with it.

"Alright bud, let's get out of-"

"Hi, Quentin."

Shit.

He didn't need to look back to see who it was, he kept helping Jason put his jacket on, closing it before trying to find a plan, anything that'll make them escape.

"Give me the boy, Quentin."

He couldn't. He wouldn't. Never would he let another child live what he and the others had gone through, he knew he couldn't live with the consequences on his mind. He kept staring at Jason, the boy grabbing his arm and squeezing it.

"Don't worry. I'll treat him just like I treated you. You loved it, remember?"

He felt the claws slowly scrape on his back, swallowing hard as he had to control his shivering, control the traumatic flashbacks harassing his mind. He shook his head and the claws stopped, one knife slowly going up his spine.

"Jealous now, are you? Can't let me have fun wit-"

"Shut the fuck up, asshole!"

He clenched his fists, standing up before turning back to him, rage filling his eyes.

"You really think I'll let you have FUN?! If I'm stuck with you, then you're stuck with me. I can torment you too. I'm not letting you have ANY sort of fun, until you get bored to DEATH."

The killer snarled, grabbing his hair with his hand before pulling him away from the kids, raising his gloved hand.

"Then I guess I don't need you anymore."

Quentin tried to protect himself but Fred's cries of pain made him look down to Jason that was biting his leg, strong enough to draw blood. He pushed Fred away to make him fall, grabbing Jason to lift him in his arms before running away as fast as he could.

He ran through the many corridors, following the familiar sound of the boiling room to finally found an exit door, he kept climbing the stairs, ignoring his name being called by a threatening voice, ignoring the fact that he was outrunning them. He slammed a door open with a kick, the one that was supposed to lead to the school, but he found himself in another boiling room, he thought they were being trapped in a loop but this place was much more different than the other. This one had light signs with arrows guiding him.

He followed them, avoiding the hot fumes coming out of the various pipes around them, he opened one last door to find himself in Fred's bedroom.

"Oh no. No no no no…"

Jason squeezing his shoulder made him get a grip on himself, turning around to face the killer right at the door, walking towards them.

"What a great place to end it all, don't you think?"

He tightened his grasp on Jason, refusing to let him go even if he had to die for it.

"DIE, BI-"

The killer stopped as he felt a hand on his shoulder, someone clearing his throat behind him. He turned around to be hit by shock and horror as he sees what looked like him, yet wasn't. He was smiling widely.

"Tag."

The Nightmare put his hand ready for a flick in front of the killer's head.

"You're it."

In a cackle, he flicked his forehead and a powerful hit made all of them flew, destroying the environment around them, Quentin barely recognize the dock and the lake, holding on to Jason as they both fell underwater.

The nighttime not helping, he kept struggling to get to the surface, Jason escaping from his arms despite him trying not to let go of him, struggling to get a grip on him. He was starting to lose oxygen and could feel his body weakening, struggling to swim to the surface.

Two hands grabbed under his arms, pulling him out of the water with ease. He gasped for air, coughing loudly as he grabbed on the arms lifting him. He looked down and never did he thought he would be this happy to see the hockey mask. He sighed and let him hold him all the way back to the cabin, forcing the locked door open before sitting on the ground, his back against the wood, keeping Quentin against him.

He couldn't believe what just happened, but now he had one of the two out in his world, and somehow he thought that, maybe, this one wasn't all that bad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When I saw the "Tag, you're it" scene in the remake, I couldn't stop myself thinking how better it could've been with OG freddy......... Now I'm good ^^  
> This chapter was very fun to write and it is what spawned me to write this whole fic!  
> Hope you enjoyed it!!


	4. To the subconscious shore

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After getting Jason out of the dream world, Quentin has to find a way to get the rest of his mind at rest. Sadly, Fred knows how to use the loose ends in his head, and he'll need more allies if he wants to get any sort of progress.

After the eventful night, Quentin decided to check on the medicine he took from the hospital, realising that in his haste, he took the wrong pills.

"Shit.."

He'll have to go back there despite the absolute nightmare he saw, still debating if what he saw was real or his sleep deprived brain tried to fuck with him again. He started packing and stopping as Jason came back from outside, holding something in his hand.

"What you got t- AH!"

A head. That's a head. Freddy's head even. He didn't even try to hide the disgust on his face, crawling against the sofa. The man went to slowly put the head on the low table, Quentin stopping him in a hasty gesture.

"NOPE. NO. That's a no. You put him somewhere I can't see him. Or I'll throw him right through the window."

With what seemed like a long, deep breath, the killer left the living room, putting the head on the table in one of the bedrooms on the first floor. He slowly came back to the living room to see Quentin getting ready to go.

"I have to do a quick run to the hospital. I'll be right back."

He looked at him and couldn't help but find cute how he slowly cocked his head to the side, staring at him.

"No worries. I know what I'm doing. In the meantime you can.. hum…"

There wasn't much to do, wasn't it.

"I'll come back as soon as I can!"

He got to the door and didn't get to open it before feeling arms wrapped around him. The small time he spent with him, he could confirm what he learnt through his research. Jason was just a big child that needed the attention he never got. He hugged him back, patting his back until he let go, leaving hastily so he could come back as soon as possible.

…

The hospital seemed much more silent than usual, he hoped it wasn't because of him but he could hardly see how it would be. He just saw a ghost and ran out of the place, the medicine he took wasn't even really important, from what he understood from the box. He sneaked around as usual, this time going through the emergency exit he took to escape last time.

He found his way back to the backroom, sliding the security card before getting in. He swapped the medicine easily, a bit surprised that he didn't hear or see any personnel yet. He wasn't going to complain though. He grabbed his bag before getting out as silently as he could be, jumping as a booming voice echoed through the walls.

"SMITH!!"

It hit him like a gunshot. His whole body shuddering as he struggled to stay still, looking back to the giant man he saw before. The one that made him faint. A flow of emotions going through him, so powerful he felt as if he was going to faint again. But he had to resist, he had to.

"Finally, I've found you."

"How do you know my name?"

"................ What."

He seemed just as shocked as him now, frowning as he takes a step closer to him, Quentin taking a step backwards, holding his head, that was getting heavier by the second, with one hand. A flow of memories went through him and yet they were blurred and muffled, he couldn't make out what they were.

"Quentin…"

He looked back to the doctor, his eyes breaking his heart, unable to endure much more.

"I'm.. I'm sorry.. I…"

He ran to the exit door next to him, running away from the place yet again, trying to sort out what was going on in his head. Before he could reach the cabin, the adrenaline and tension mixing with his tired state made him puke all he had, holding to the tree next to him for dear life. He wobbled back to the cabin, falling into Jason's arms. He brought him inside and lay him on the bed of one of the bedrooms, glad it wasn't the one with The Head in it.

He sighed, smiling as the killer brought water to him, he gladly took some to wash his mouth, drinking the rest before falling back in bed, feeling his body giving in. What was the point in getting all these medicines if he was too weak to stay awake anyway. He grabbed Jason's sleeve.

"Wake me up if I start struggling, ok?"

The nod was all he needed, sighing as he let himself slowly fall.

…

He opened his eyes in a forest, it was night but the dim light coming from the campfire next to him was comforting. He looked around, recognizing faces around him, he walked to someone, trying to remember their name.

"Hey.. do you-"

"Why are you here?"

"Huh?"

The old man stood up, clearly pissed, joined by the others.

"You were never welcomed. You brought him here too. It's all your fault. You should've died rather than come here. You cursed us all. You-"

The voices were getting louder and louder, overwhelming him, he hid his face with his hands, and when he looked back, he was in a destroyed hospital. A doctor, very similar to the one he met, staring him down, a hand raised with electricity building up into it.

"You've been a nice and naive pet, Quentin. Now I can kill you way easier."

The shock that boomed from his hand sent him flying, hitting the hospital wall as he whimpered, struggling to open his eyes only to see Fred in front of him.

"They all left you."

He had to try and suppress his erratic breath, pressing his back to the wall as the blades were slowly pressed on his neck, his cheek, caressing it.

"I'm all you have left."

He tried getting up, but the emotional pain seemed heavier than the physical one, making him whimper as he sees him get closer.

"Give Fred a kiss, for old times sak-"

The killer got grabbed and pulled, threw right across the corridor by Freddy who sighed heavily before turning to him.

"Boy. You need to get your shit together. You're way too weak. I'm starting to regret going for you."

He intercepted the gloved hand with his, still staring at him.

"At this rhythm, I'll be here until I die! And I can't die! Ha!"

He avoided a kick, grabbing the leg to lift it with ease, letting Fred hit the ground, not looking at him even once.

"Get stronger and come back here. I've had enough of this clown!"

He nodded, calling Jason so that the man could shake him awake, sighing as he recognized the walls around him. This whole thing was starting to be a huge pain, especially with two Freddy's playing around in his head. Was it even his head? He didn't know anymore. He straightened himself out of the bed, guessing he'll have to do some research on-

Blood filling up in his mouth stopped his thoughts, he looked down to see a slash of claws across his chest, coughing out the blood as he falls to his knees, Jason jumping to him. He grabbed him, held him against him, Quentin thinking he could crush him if he wasn't careful. A laugh escaped him.

"Guess I'm going back to that fucking hospital…"

Jason took the hint, holding him up as he started to hurry there, not even running and yet moving faster than any human could. Quentin decided he wasn't going to question it.

He slammed the hospital door open, most of the personnel too busy screaming at the sight of Jason to see who he was holding, the screams alerting Herman who came in running. Their eyes met.

"Quentin…"

He ran to him, watching the injuries, knowing who was responsible instantly.

"Follow me."

He wasn't going to question the masked gigantic man yet, his focus was on his partner and only on his partner. He got to the closest operating room, gesturing to Jason to put him down there and leave the room. But he didn't. He backed himself to the wall but refused to leave.

"FINE!"

He really had too much to worry about all of a sudden. And of course no one wanted to help with a "psychopath" in the room. Oh. If only they knew who they were working with.

"It's ok, Doctor, I'll help."

The tall nurse took a step forward and Herman didn't waste time before going back to the room, closing it behind them. He got rid of Quentin's clothes, grimacing at the wounds, hating that they weren't in the fog anymore where this would just vanish.

He got a syringe out and Quentin started panicking, the doctor grabbing his hand before his bodyguard starts trying to kill everyone in the room.

"Come on Smith, you know I won't make you sleep."

He injected the liquid in him, Quentin feeling the pain slowly fade away.

"But I do suggest you don't look."

He raised Quentin's chin, forcing him to look up, he and the nurse starting to work on him. It wasn't too deep but it was bleeding a lot, the wound stopping right before it could've done any real damage. It took long enough but they got him patched up, finishing closing the bandages before putting him on a stretcher.

"Get him in the room in my office."

"... Real-"

"Yes, really. Do as I say."

When the doctor made an extra room in his office "just in case we get full", they suspected something but knowing it was for this random kid made it even more confusing. Especially when said random kid came with the most notorious killer in the county. They got him to the room, the bed against the wall, parallel to the doctor's desk. After leaving them for a while, the doctor came back, closing and locking the door behind him before letting out a long sigh. He walked to Quentin, his hand caressing his head.

"You know how to make an entrance, do you?"

"Herman…"

He stopped, eyes widening.

"You do remember…"

"Seeing.. your clothes and… the operation table and… I don't know.. it's all coming back really fast…"

Tears were starting to pour, soon becoming sobs.

"I don't know what's real or not anymore."

"Shh shh… I'm here now. I'll help you out. I'm not going anywhere."

He kept caressing his hair, his free hand holding his.

"But you need to explain the zombie bodyguard first…"

Jason cocked his head to the side, making Quentin laugh painfully, ready for a long, very long, explanation.

…

The doctor was pinching his own nose, right between his eyes, he's been like this for a while now, Quentin silently watching him, his eyes sometimes going to Jason just to confirm time hadn't stop. 

"I… I know it's hard to be-"

"No no. I believe you. I'm just processing it."

He didn't know if it was better or not. The Doctor finally raising his head to put his hand back in Quentin's hair. He wished he could work on him as he did before, just going in his head and burn the two fuckers that thought it was a playing ground. But he should be able to do something.

He just needed time to think about it. Sadly enough, they didn't have much time.

He looked back to Jason, still standing near the door. He pulled a chair next to himself and Quentin's bed.

"You must be tired too. Come and sit down."

"I.. I don't think he gets tired…"

"You standing there gives me the creeps. Sit down."

Jason waited for a head gesture from Quentin, confirming it was safe, before slowly walking to the chair, his body making it look even smaller than it was. If they weren't in such circumstances, Herman could even be jealous. He turned his attention back to his partner, his hand leaving his head to go intertwine their fingers.

"I wish we had more time.. there has to be a way I can help you.."

Quentin smiled.

"It's ok. I'm sure there's a way."

But he didn't like that way. Because that way means letting another Freddy using his lover to his will, and he had enough with the first one already. He stood up.

"I'm going to get you something to eat."

He looked back at Jason.

"....... Keep him safe."

He didn't like leaving him to the care of anyone else, but he felt like there wasn't any risk with that bodyguard. Soon after he left, the door opened again and the tall intern got inside, Quentin frowning a bit as he straighten up.

"Don't bother moving, I'm just bringing you some food."

"Oh… Dr. Carter just left to go get some…"

"Then I guess this is for your big friend here."

Jason raised his head, the man pulling on the attached tray from the chair to put the meal on it.

"I'm… not sure he eats…"

"He does now."

Jason didn't want to be a bother, and even if it was hard to notice, he was a bit impressed by the man's height, pulling just a bit on his mask to get food to his mouth, eating calmly, but still ready to hit anyone who dares come to Quentin.

"How did you get injured?"

Quentin was a bit taken aback, most of the other nurses he saw would just leave as soon as they came in.

"I… it's a long stor-"

"Looked like Freddy Krueger to me."

He stopped, his eyes widening, grabbing the bed's frame to straighten a bit more.

"You know him?"

"So he IS back. What a pain."

"How did you beat him before?"

"Well. We used to suppress people's dreams with medicine, it worked well enough. And I don't remember how but he came back anyway and there was.. an attack or a fight of some sort."

Quentin noticed Jason stopped eating, clenching his fists and avoiding his eyes. Freddy did talk about a fight. It was starting to click in Quentin's head.

"Do you still have that medicine? To repress dreams?"

"I can try and find it for you, sure."

A plan was starting to form into his head, hastily telling Herman as soon as he came back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> B O Y  
> I had no idea it's been this long since I updated this! Sorry for the wait and I hope you enjoyed it!  
> I apologize if this one is a bit badly written, I had some trouble writing it... But:  
> They're finally reunited ♥️   
> Hopefully, Herman will get to kick these two Freddys in the guts soon enough ♥️   
> Thank you for the support and the comments, they always make my day haha


	5. Awaited Reunion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Quentin finally meets back with his lover, and after a warm reunion, it's time to end this nightmare he has been living in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Long time no see, huh  
> This wasn't supposed to be the last chapter, but I couldn't get the actual last chapter long enough to become one. So you get a very long last chapter. Sorry about that...  
> I also beta-read that while being bed-ridden so I'm sorry if it's still full of mistakes...  
> I hope you enjoy it nonetheless!

Thanks to intern Smith medicine, or actually Psycho’s medicine, as he decided to reveal his real name once he got everyone’s trust, Quentin was able to get sleep without having to deal with the two horrible entities in his head. Even though one was less threatening than the other, there was no telling on when he’ll decide to turn back to his old self and just torment him too. He needed to thread carefully and make sure none of them find out he had found a way to avoid them. He took the medicine responsibly, only when staying awake was way too hard for him, making sure to sleep with either Herman or Jason at his side, ready to wake him up if he was showing signs of struggle.  
Having Herman back at his side gave him wings, he felt as if nothing could stop him anymore, despite the doctor being clearly annoyed by the fact that he can’t help him as easily as he used to. Psycho tried to help too, as much as he could, if it wasn’t with Herman’s research, it was just by running the hospital smoothly so the Doctor didn’t get distracted from his studies.  
Jason also stayed around but hid from the patients and other hospital staffs, going back to sleep at the lake’s cabin when he needed to. He tried sleeping at the office but Herman would refuse firmly after the first time he woke up from a nightmare and almost broke the wall. 

It was one of those quiet nights in Hawkins, Quentin was staring at the window, wondering if he’ll get to meet Steve at some point, especially since Herman told him they met before. But he couldn’t risk meeting him now, he’ll want to help and Quentin couldn’t dare put even more people at risk. He turns around to look at Herman who’s frustratingly scratching yet another failed calculation on his research paper. They’ve been back together but the Doctor’s clear annoyance in the limitations of this world they’re in was saddening his partner more than anything. He knew he shouldn’t try and take him away from his work, as they argued many times before when he tried to, but at this point, he felt as if his partner was just hurting himself more than researching anything.

He slowly walked behind him, looking over his shoulder at the paper covered in numbers that kept being scratched out, putting his chin on his partner’s shoulder, he waited a bit and, as he wasn’t being shooed away, slowly got his hands on his arms, caressing them before hugging him tightly, just happy to feel his lover into his arms. He felt shifting, a kiss pressed against his skull, it felt as if he was back home despite not having one. His partner turned around with his chair, holding his hips to press him against his body, hugging him tightly as they share a kiss, Quentin shivering at the feeling, arms wrapping around his neck. They deepened the kiss, Herman feeling as if he was taking a pure shot of oxygen after drowning for too long, his hand clutching on the curls, earning him a small gasp that slid directly to his groin. He left his lips to go play on his neck, kissing it delicately, taking his time.

The door opening made them both jump, four eyes meeting with Psycho’s who stopped in his tracks.

“Oh. Hum. Sorry, I-”

“Out.”

“Yes. Sorry-”

“Out!!!”

Herman got out of the chair to get to his door after it closed, locking it. He let out a long sigh before looking back at Quentin, the both of them laughing as their eyes met. For a moment, they forgot where they were, what they were doing, what was happening. It was just the both of them and nothing else. Herman walked back to Quentin, hugging his hips as he pressed their bodies together.

“Now.. Where were we…”

“I believe I was having a very bad case of ‘missing my lover’ and was… desperately seeking treatment…”

Herman laughed again, kissing his forehead.

“Oh, I believe I have just what you need…”

He pressed his hips against the desk, one hand sliding in his hair again to keep him steady while he goes back to cover his neck with kisses, enjoying each hitched breath he can get out of him. Quentin slid his arms back around his lover’s neck, reveling in the sound of each peck, closing his eyes as he felt lifted and sat on the desk, one leg sliding between his, the rustling of paper pushed and falling from behind him. He lets himself be laid down on the wood, arching against the body on top of him as hands slid to his back, getting rid of his jacket. His legs caresses Herman’s as his hips starts moving against his, craving that contact they didn’t have in so long now, his hands sliding on his back to grab the white blouse, pulling as kisses turned into bites on his neck, whimpering each time he can feel his skin being sucked. Hands pressing and caressing his chest, sliding under his shirt, shivering as the cold metal of his necklace hits his naked skin. One hand slides down his stomach, struggling against the rim of the tight black pants before getting in, cupping his erection on top of his boxers, massaging it, making him cry out before lips covers his, swallowing his voice as the hand presses more and more between his legs, his hips following the movements as best they could.

Herman let go of his lips to slide down and start kissing his chest, slowly getting lower, Quentin’s hands sliding to his shoulders, then his head, one hand joining the one on his chest. His hips jerked as he feels him unzipping his jeans, opening them just enough to get more access to the very uncomfortable bulge under his boxers, pressing his hand a bit more against it, watching as he cries out again, keeping his free hand in his as he goes kissing his stomach.

“Herman.. Wait…”

He raises his eyes and Quentin feels a shot through his heart and groin.

“I… I’m…”

As soon as he sees the Doctor’s smile, he knows he won’t be able to stop him, closing his eyes when he feels the lips pressing against his underwear, whining as the wet feeling along his uncomfortable dick lingers, not able to contain himself much more, coming when the doctor starts sucking on the tip. His whole body jerks against his, his hand clenching on his, the other’s nail scratching the wood underneath him. He falls back on the desk as he tries to get his breath to settle, opening his eyes to see his partner with an eyebrow up.

“Well-”

“Don’t.”

His laugh warms his heart, snuggling against him as arms wraps around him.

“It’s…. It’s been a while ok……”

“I know..”

He kissed his ear before whispering.

“You should see how hard I am.”

He felt the blush covering his cheeks, a warm flush going straight back to his groin, making him look down and press his legs between the Doctor’s, shivering at the low hum against his ear. Herman made him sit on the desk again, getting rid of his clothes before hugging him back, opening his own jeans to get his cock against his, massaging them both as he grunts against his ear, Quentin slowly moving his hips against him, whispering his name. 

It didn’t take long for Herman to get close, stopping himself before coming, kissing Quentin as he got back on his knees, sliding his head between his lover’s legs and looking back up to him, caressing his inner thigh with his lips, pecking the skin and laughing every time his dick twitches. Quentin got a hand on Herman’s skull, the other gripping on the desk for dear life, his whole body jerking as lips wraps around his dick, slowly covering it up completely, tongue caressing his skin. He tries his best to control his hips, stilling them as Herman slowly moves up and down the length, watching him losing it all over again before he starts sucking, loving the chocked up cry and the nails on the back of his head. He starts moving faster, sucking harder a little bit each time, his hands spreading his legs further. When Quentin becomes a broken record of his name, repeating it over and over again, he stops and goes back to biting his neck, grabbing their erections, making them both cum in a quick and strong grip. They both grunt as he pumps their orgasms out, covering his lover’s neck with marks as he feels him scraping his nape.

They took some time to get their breaths back, Herman pecking Quentin’s shoulders and collarbones, arms wrapped around him as his were around his neck, loving it.  
Once they’ve calm down, he lifts him up, smiling as legs wrap around his waist, walking to his bedroom next to his office. They’ve been sleeping there since Quentin’s arrival, Herman always falling on the bed after long studies and falling asleep right away under the kind eyes of his lover. Obviously, Quentin and him couldn’t sleep at the same time right now, but they would take turn watching the other sleep, and they both loved it so dearly.

Quentin let out a sigh as he felt the sheets behind him, his hands caressing the Doctor’s face, smiling as they kiss again, his legs pressing on each sides of him, whispering between kisses.

“Aren’t you missing your bed back in the fog?”

“Dearly. But I have found.. an alternative.”

He shivers as fingers caresses his lips, his lover’s smile making him want him more and more. He whispers against the fingers.

“An alternative, hm..”

“Now. I want to remind you, you can stop whenever you want.”

“Well.. you’re going to bind me, obviously…”

“Obviously.”

He laughed, grabbing one of the fingers against his lips, sucking on it slowly.

“I trust you, Dr. Carter.”

He watches the man’s chest puff in a proud and loving fashion, welcoming the kiss he earned himself, pressing his whole body against his, shivering as fabric caresses his naked skin. He watches Herman leave the bed, getting rid of his white blouse and stay in his vest and shirt, wondering why he bothered putting his pants back on but guesses he knows how much he loves this look. He watched him look around in his drawers and come back, cleverly hiding what he had in store for him. He slid between his legs again, caressing his cheek with a kiss, grabbing his arms and getting busy. Quentin let him put his hands behind his neck and watched as a red silky ribbon slid on his skin, shivering as it tightens around his wrists. His whole body jerks as the Doctor’s hands slowly slide along his chest as he towers over him, his fingers gripping on a knee to push it aside, offering Quentin’s entire body to him.

“How beautiful you are…”

He slid his fingers on his inner thigh, watching as he arches to the touch.

“How vulnerable…”

He loves the small whimpers he gets out of him as silk caresses the sensitive skin of his erect dick.

“All mine.”

Quentin tenses as he feels the fabric tightening around his tip, clenching his fists on the bed sheets under him. 

“All yours…”

The smile he received for that made his heart melt, opening up as lips were meeting his again, answering the kiss as best he could, his legs caressing his lover’s before they got spread further. He let a whimper out as he was watching him, fingers sliding on his chest oh so tantalizing, crying out as they pinched on his nipple.

“Now now.. don’t be so eager…”

He bit his lip down, incapable of controlling his hips that were desperately trying to meet with the Doctor’s, loving the low laugh he gave him. He pulled on his restrains as slow fingers were caressing his dick, twitching under them. The familiar pop of a bottle made him look back to the Doctor again, watching as he lubricates his fingers, not leaving his eyes. He inhaled in a hitched breath as he felt the fingers touching his entrance.

“Dr. Carter….”

The loving eyes were making him melt more and more.

“Yes, dear?”

“It’s… It’s been a while…..”

A pause. He feels a hand cupping his cheek as the warm body is pressed against his.

“Guess I’ll better be extra careful then…”

His whole body shivered as he felt his finger slide in, tensing around it as it slowly gets deeper, stopping every time he whimpers a bit too loudly. A second fingers soon joins and he can’t help but let a cry out, comforted by the kind words whispered in his ear, trying to get used to it, shivering as his lover tells him to take his time. When they start moving, he feels himself pulling the restrains on his wrists, arching as he whispers the Doctor’s name, biting down his lip to swallow the pain, until he feels them curl and hit him in the right place.

“Looks like I remember your shape perfectly well.”

Before he could even register what was happening to him, Herman kept moving against his prostate, pressing and massaging it as slowly as he could, watching him move his hips against his. He smiled as he saw him frown, his dick twitching between them.

"Getting uncomfortable, darling?"

Quentin kept moving, pleading with his eyes.

"Dr. Carter…"

He could see it, the spark in the Doctor's eyes.

"More please…"

Herman threw whatever was holding him back up until this point, grabbing Quentin's nape to kiss him as he starts a rough rhythm inside him, swallowing every whimper he could get out of him. He straightened back, his hand sliding from his nape to pump his dick at the same rhythm of his fingers, watching his lover's eyes widened as he struggles under him, pulling on the silk all the more as his back arches more and more, words turning into moans down his throat, struggling to be heard. 

"P.. please.. I can't…"

But Herman is not done yet, still moving his fingers until he can see his eyes rolling back, stopping himself before he loses him. He slides his fingers out, leaving the bed to get naked too, looking back to see Quentin unmoving, his whole body trembling, stuck in pleasure lapping over him as he isn't allowed release. He doesn't leave him for long, lubing his cock before placing himself between his cheeks, slowly sliding in as he hears the broken cry of his lover, getting rid of the silk ribbon restraining his dick once he's fully inside him, watching him orgasm, feeling him tensing all around him, his hands steading his hips. He waits until he got it all out, watching him slowly fall back on the bed, caressing his chest, laughing as a single touch is now enough to make Quentin's whole body jump.

"How sensitive…"

He leans on top of him, meeting with watery needy eyes he's been dreaming of for so long now.

"I guess it'll be awful of me to take advantage of that…"

Before he could get an answer, he grabbed his hips and give a harsh hit with his, revelling as he feels Quentin pulsing around his cock, his voice long gone as he cries out.

"What's that, darling? Couldn't quite make what you were saying?"

He gave another hit and this time he heard the cry loud and clear, smiling as he could see his dick getting hard again.

"Good boy."

He started moving at a slow but powerful pace inside him, watching as he struggles against the ribbons again, guessing he must be craving contact. He leaned on him, wrapping an arm around his back before starting moving faster, biting his neck, his ear close to the mouth crying out his name. Quentin felt as if his whole body wasn't his anymore, snatched away and filled with pleasure, only to be provided by the man he loves so dearly. Every touch felt like bomb spreading across his skin, every hit on his prostate making his vision blur, he was so close again and tensing on Herman, he could feel every inch of him.

When he came again, he heard Herman grunt, grabbing his hips to come deep inside him, making him arch his back as the orgasm laps over him, his vision turning white for a second. If this was how you could die of pleasure, then he wouldn't mind dying every single day.  
His whole body fell limp on the bed, tears pouring from his eyes, only the deep breath of Herman against his ear. That's all he could hear. Their breathes, and his heart thumping like crazy.  
They stayed still for a while, until Herman got back up, playfully giving him one last little hit of his hips before sliding out, enjoying the annoyed mumble. He left the bed to walk next to him, taking the ribbons off and slowly unlocking Quentin's arms, careful not to make him hurt himself. Once he put each arm to each side of his body, he left to grab towels and water, coming back to clean him and himself, kissing him every so and then.

Quentin couldn't believe what just happened, yet if someone else told him about it, he'd have no trouble believing it. Once they were cleaned up, Herman joined him in bed, covering them with the blanket, hugging him.

"Do you want to sleep, darling?"

Quentin shrugged.

"No… I'd rather watch you rest, for once."

He was tired, but he took some medicine before all this, and knew he wasn't going to fall asleep for now. He answered his lover's kiss with a smile.

"Alright.. if you get tired, wake me up, ok?"

"Yes, sir.."

“I could get used to that, young man. Don’t tempt me.”

He laughed and kissed him again before slowly falling asleep, his arms tightly around his lover's body. Quentin pressed his head against the crook of his neck, his fingers playfully drawing over his lover’s skin.

...

After a week of studies and preparation, Quentin could feel the restlessness of the two killers battling inside his mind. He would start to see hallucinations, attacks from his enemy or his friends injured, the walls of the hospital covered in blood. It was to the point where he couldn't leave his lover's side, not even trusting the meds anymore. When the day of retaliation finally came, he couldn't stop trying to hurry things, despite his lover telling him they need to make things slow so they wouldn't miss anything when the fight starts. If there is a fight even. With Herman's plan, they might as well just kill Fred on the spot as soon as they get their hands on him. But things might get complicated, they always do.

They got to the lake and Psycho started setting the machinery Herman has been working on, the Doctor too busy staying close to his lover to reassure him and keep him awake. Anything too heavy for him was handled by Jason who still has no real idea of what was going on. He just made sure not to get in their way, especially not in the Doctor's way as he was particularly hostile, even scary, to him. Psycho tried to pull on a heavy cable and tripped, grabbed just in time by Jason before he hits the ground, brought back to his feet.

"Thanks, big guy. I should've asked you to take care of this one."

A pat to his arm made him feel comforted. He liked Psycho a lot. He treats him like an equal to them all, making sure he eats and sleeps despite not needing to, protecting him when Herman would be too harsh on him, not letting him feel excluded. For the first time, maybe second, in his life, he didn't feel like an anomaly. Sometimes, he would find him sound asleep on one of the hospital's sofa, his resting face making him feel this clutch in his stomach just like when Freddy is kind to him, or when they cuddled. His kindness felt like a everlasting cuddle. 

"Jason? You ok?"

He's been staring for a while but isn't even startled as he comes back to reality. He nods.

"Can you put the… this big box up right for me please?"

Also, Psycho didn't speak in the jibberish the doctor uses all the time and that was really easier to work with.

"Hey Sharky, can you come see this?"

"With all due respect, Dr. Carter, if you keep calling me that nothing will stop me from biting your ass off."

Before today, Psycho knew he was going to need the trust and approval of his team to the fullest. So when Quentin asked why he kept a mask on his mouth all the time, he didn't mind pulling it off, revealing his sharp teeth that just add to the whole horror look he has been born with. It did make them closer but the doctor's nicknames really makes him wonder if it wouldn't have been better to just be "Intern Smith" until today. No matter how mad Quentin was when he said he chose this alias to be "as generic as possible". He helped putting the helmets and the mats on the ground, watching as Quentin and Herman both lies in them, noticing how careful and tender the Doctor was with his lover that looked like a ticking bomb ready to explode at any moment, eyes looking around, seeing things they couldn’t even try to get a glimpse of. He couldn’t stop himself from feeling sorry for this poor guy.

“Everything ready?”

He looked back to the man who was trusting both of their life to his hands, nodding as he got behind the panel Herman built.

“Whenever you’re ready.”

Herman looked down at Quentin, caressing his cheek before kissing him.

“I’ll be with you in an instant, don’t wander off without me.”

“Sure thing, Dr. Carter.”

They both exchanged a smile, another kind kiss before they both put their helmets on and lied down, hands holding and Herman could feel his lover falling asleep almost instantly. Psycho started the machine and ran to Herman’s side to inject the medicine they mixed with hypnocil so he could fall asleep with his lover. He hopes this works because if they don’t come back, he and Jason will have to fight to get them back.

…

Quentin opens his eyes in the boiler room, recognizing it right away. It’s not Freddy’s. It’s the one he knows way too well. He braces himself and starts looking for Herman, avoiding raising his voice, knowing that’ll attract Fred, if he isn’t already with him. He slowly walks around, trying his best to avoid making a sound, the concrete under his foot creaking as debris covers it, pipes blowing trying to make him jump. He can feel the warmth getting harder to handle, wiping the sweat off his forehead, trying to find somewhere it could be cooler without any luck.  
When he hears the high metal sound scraping against the pipe behind him, he isn’t even surprised. He took too long. He comes to a stop, knowing running now wouldn’t help much, a shiver as he can hear the clicking metal of the gloved hand next to his ears, a blade playing with one of his curls.

“Finally, you’ve come back to me, boy.”

He took a deep breath, staring in front of him, waiting.

“Let me make sure you won’t try that bullshit, ever again!”

When he hears the hand retrieving, he ducks to avoid the slash, running as fast as he can from there, ignoring the dark and low laugh coming from behind him. He needed to win some time, just enough for Herman to come to him. He stops as he recognize the white blouse at a corner.

“Herman!!”

He runs straight to it, finding himself in a maze of pipes and steam, avoiding getting burnt as he follows the silhouette he can barely see. Until he finds himself in front of Herman, a wall behind the man who’s holding his mace.

“I’m sorry, Quentin.”

He narrows his eyes and turns around, cornered by Fred, taking steps back until he can feel the doctor’s chest against him.

“Looks like some men can’t escape their vanity, right boy?”

He shivers as he feels the doctor’s hand in his hair.

“As much as I love you… What’s in your head sounds…”

He jumps away from his arms, facing him this time.

“... So much more appealing.”

His heart starts pumping, hands shaking before he feels a hand on his shoulder, the blades sliding on his other arm.

“Such a shame.. You two would’ve make such a great coup-”

In one swift elbow hit to the chest, Quentin knocks the air out of Fred’s lungs, jumping to grab a pipe and break it in half, rushing to the Doctor and plant it in his chest in a powerful grunt. He stares at the whitening eyes of his lover, electricity sparking out, taking the pipe out and watching the blood gushing out as he falls to the ground. He turns to face Fred.

“You’re not tricking me again.”

Herman opened his eyes in an old wooden abandoned mansion he’s never seen before, frowning as he starts searching around. He quickly realizes that it’s no ordinary mansion, walls neverending, same rooms one after the other, he has to search for what it is trying to keep him away from. He doesn’t bother with doors anymore, breaking the walls directly, sensing the mansion shake, tremble, as he is getting closer to what he shouldn’t. Finally, every paths clears out and he is showed a single door, going to open it without delay, he lost enough time already. His gag reflex kicks up as the smell of blood envelops him, watching as the Nightmare takes his hand out of a lifeless Quentin falling to the ground.

“Ah! The Good Doctor!”

Herman straightens, putting his hands in his back to stay so.

“Thank you so much for bringing the kid all the way here. I need to find an appropriate reward for that.”

“Oh. Is that so?”

Fred frowns as the sound of a low buzz starts to amplify around them.

“How about we celebrate first, hm? I’ll get the fireworks.”

In one swift release of his hand, the electricity covers the wooden house, catching fire almost immediately as the Doctor starts walking towards the man, seeing him fade in the flames as the house tears down and reveals the boiling room. He calls for Quentin and sees him running to him, grabbing his arms to pull him against his chest, ready to protect him from the Nightmare following. He holds a hand up, charging it.

“You fool! This is my world!! You have no power here!!”

“Want to test that theory?”

The man jumps at them and Herman releases the electricity again, making him fall to the ground. He feels Quentin’s hands put a broken pipe in his and starts fighting against Fred. His hits are powerful but he loses against the Nightmare’s speed, the claw getting closer each time he dodges it. Despite getting hits, the man keeps coming back up, immortal in the realm of dreams. Quentin tries to help but can see his lover is losing strength and speed little by little, knowing that, at this rate, they will never make it back.

“Quentin.”

He turns around, facing a single metal door deeply hidden into the pipes and steam, barely seeing it. He wonders why he didn’t notice it before, realising Fred is being too busy fighting Herman to actually try to hide it.

“Bring him to me.”

He looks back to the fight, seeing his lover getting a deep cut on his arm, clenching his fist. Without a second thought, he starts running to the door, Herman noticing immediately and not even doubting him a second before running after him, Fred realising his mistake. They both close the door behind them and started climbing what seem to be a never ending tower, Herman weakening by the loss of blood and the hits he got earlier, Quentin putting his arm on his shoulders to lift him up, not giving up on him, never. They keep climbing until they reach the top, finding Fred waiting for them there, clearly annoyed.

“Running? Really? You think you could escape ME?!”

Quentin keeps holding his lover, struggling to keep them both up.

“Enough of these games.”

The Nightmare lunges at them, Quentin trying to protect Herman’s body with his before he notices the charged up hand, Fred stopping as soon as he hears it, the silence falling around them before they hear one cold voice coming from behind him.

“Come to Freddy.”

The electricity paralyses the Nightmare as he is grabbed by Freddy, Quentin grabbing the man’s arm while holding Herman, screaming.

…

Quentin wakes up gasping for air, hand still holding on Freddy’s arm, releasing it as he gets up, getting rid of his helmet and shaking Herman as Psycho activates the machine to wake the man who soon follows. They both roll to the side as the two Freddys start fighting.

“YOU AGAIN!!”

“Didn’t think I would let you all have all the fun?”

“I WILL KILL YOU!!”

Freddy dodges the attack, smiling.

“Well you’re gonna have to do better than th-”

He doesn’t get much time for humor, struggling a bit against someone just as fast as him, glad when he sees the giant machete hitting Fred on the side.

“That’s my boy!!!”

The cackling laugh resonates through the woods as their fight resumes. Quentin and Psycho stay busy on Herman’s injuries, keeping an eye on the fight as they realise they waited too long and Fred is considerably stronger than both of his opponents. They all get some hits, but Freddy and Jason are way weaker and once Jason is on the ground, Freddy barely wins some time before ending on his knees in front of the copycat.

“Well… I guess the remake always finds a way to destroy the original…”

“You never shut up, do you.”

He laughs, straightening up on his knees, offering his chest.

“Hit me with your best shot.”

“I will-”

“AAAAAH!!!!”

Freddy closes his eyes as droplets of blood splats on his face, frowning. As he reopens them, he sees Jason’s machete right through Fred’s chest, sliding out as he falls to the ground, Quentin standing over him before he starts chopping the gloved hand away, kicking it as far as he can.

“This is for Nancy, bitch!!”

He cuts his head clean, screaming at the top of his lungs. The silence befalling the woods as they all stare at him holding the machete hard enough to bleed.

“Well, kid, you-”

But before he could say anything, Quentin starts screaming and hitting the body with all his strength, cutting all he can with the machete until he tires down, tears pouring out of his eyes, finally stopped by powerful arms grabbing him, Herman hugging him as hard as he can.

“Quentin.. Darling… Calm down…”

He kicks and screams, the weapon falling from his hands as the doctor falls to sit on the ground, keeping him against his chest.

“It’s over. It’s all over.”

He grabs his lover’s face, kissing his forehead and caressing his hair, an arm sliding around him to keep him against his chest, letting him pour out all his fear, his rage, his relief, all of his bundled up emotion against him, into their embrace. 

It’s finally over.

They all stare at the couple for a while before Freddy gets back on his feet.

“Well. I guess it’s-”

Before he can continue, a straight punch to the face makes him fall down, hips straddled by Psycho who punches him again before he can regain his strength.

“I was hoping you’d die but I’m glad I get to kill you myself.”

He punches him again, Freddy laughing it off.

“Aren’t you a feisty one…”

He grabs the fist before it hits him again, grinning at the face he can barely see in the midst of dark long hair covering his assailant.

“You could’ve buy me dinner first?”

“You already had plenty to eat.”

He tries to hit him again but gets his collar grabbed by Jason, pulling him up and getting him away from Freddy, standing between the two of them.

“Get out of the way Jason!”

But he wouldn’t bulge, yet not attacking, which intrigued Freddy as he was getting back up.

“Because of YOU, everyone thought I was a nightmare spawned! Because of YOU, I spent my life in hiding! And you’re going to PAY!!”

“Anytime sweetheart, I can’t resist a pretty woman.”

But every time he would take a step further, Jason would push him back, trying his best not to hurt him but struggling not to as Psycho was getting feistier by the second.

“ENOUGH.”

They all stopped to look at Herman who was still rocking Quentin in his arms slowly.

“It’s a lost fight, Psycho. You can see it. You know it. Come on.”

The man grunts, if stares could kill, Freddy would already be bleeding out. He steps away before walking back to the lovers.

“If you try any BULLSHIT in this town, I will personally come back to murder you. And he won’t stop me.”

Jason looks down as he is pointed out, pained that he has to fight with someone he holds dear. He notices Freddy ready for a witty comeback, slamming his hand on his mouth before he can say anything else, watching as they all leave.

Herman kisses Quentin as he walks with him in his arms, the both of them smiling.

“What do we do know?”

He laughs.

“Well. With Harrington living in the same city as us, we’ll get busy in no time, don’t you worry about that.”

Quentin laughs, nuzzling his head against his lover’s chest.

Freddy hits his copycat’s head into the lake, Jason throwing the body with it, the both of them watching it sink.

“Psycho, huh…”

Jason jumps as he looks back at the man.

“A pretty name for a pretty face.”

He doesn’t like the grin at all.

“I can’t wait to see what we can get out of him.”

Jason grabs the man’s arm, growling.

“Oh no, I won’t hurt him.”

A silence fell.

“You like him?”

Jason looks down, leaving the wooden dock.

“Yeah… I kinda like him too…”

The cackles follow them back to the wooden house.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here it is!  
> I'm sorry this took so long, stress and depression are trying to murder me.  
> I wish I could've wrote a better fighting scene but this already drained me, I hope you still like it!  
> Thank you for reading!


End file.
